


Remote Control

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, and liam has no idea, theo has bought himself a toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Theo slips an innocent looking remote into Liam's bag without his knowledge. Liam finds it and tries to figure out what it belongs to, not realising that every time he presses the button, he's turning on the wireless vibrator pressed up snug against Theo's prostate. Fun ensues as Theo grows bolder and Liam gets closer to figuring out the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

Theo sat in the middle of the library at one of the study desks, a novel lying open next to his laptop as he typed up his English essay. He chewed on his lip as he paused mid-sentence, his mind going blank. With a scowl, he picked up his novel and flipped through it, looking for the correct page.    


From the outside, he looked like any other student there at Beacon Hills, except that he was actually using his study instead of goofing off like most of the other seniors were. But he was grateful to have this opportunity to return and get his high school certificate in the first place. He had no intention of squandering it with poor grades.   


Which wasn’t to say that he was entirely innocent either.   


A shudder ran through his body as he looked to the other side of the room, where Liam was sat with a group of his lacrosse buddies. Around him, they were all chatting and showing each other things with their phones, ignoring the occasional librarian glaring at them disapprovingly. Liam, however, was oblivious to it all, examining the small device he held in his hand.   


A device that Theo had planted in his bag this morning before they left for school. He’d snuck into Liam’s room while he was in the shower, slipping it in and under his books.   


It was a small silver remote, with a big button that went up and down, as well as a dial. There was nothing on the outside of it that gave any indication of what the remote was for, which was why Liam had been studying it ever since he’d found it a few minutes ago, playing around with it and trying to figure it out.   


Theo had been waiting for this all day, with nothing happening during first lesson or the second, the anticipation sweeter than anything else he’d ever experienced. He’d made sure to buy something with a decent range, so that as soon as Liam touched it he would know, he would feel it. Now it was just before lunch, and Liam had finally found the remote in his bag.   


Liam turned the dial and Theo bit on his tongue, swallowing down the moan that desperately wanted to be released as the intensity of the vibrations increased, the small device inside of him pressing right up against his prostate. He closed his eyes, knowing that they would be blazing gold as arousal shot through his body. He was hard and leaking and loving every second of it. And the best thing was that Liam had no fucking idea what he was doing to him.   


The sensation stopped and Theo took a deep, shaky breath before slowly opening his eyes. He hadn’t come, but it had been a near thing. He wasn’t disappointed though. Liam had apparently given up for now, Theo watching as he  chucked the remote back into his bag, but he hadn’t thrown it away entirely. Which meant he’d decided it was worth further investigation.   


***   


At lunch, Theo waited in the hallway for Liam to walk in with his friends and gave them enough time to sit down before he slunk in, finding a seat back in the corner of them room where Liam wouldn’t spot him.

He often joined Liam for lunch, and he watched from a distance as Liam craned his neck, looking for him, his eyes sliding over his corner like it didn’t even exist. Considering that Theo was suppressing his scent as much as possible, he wasn’t surprised that Liam didn’t notice him.

Anticipation thrummed through him. Surely Liam would pull it out again.

He poked at his lunch, a ham and salad sandwich, taking a bite every now and again, chewing slowly as he watched Liam. He knew that the other wolf knew he was being watched. Every now and again he scanned the room, searching for the source of the itch between his shoulder blades, but every single time he missed Theo completely.

After awhile he simply ignored the feeling, reaching into his bag and pulling out his sandwich, and Theo was thrilled to notice, the remote.   


He  clenched around the wireless vibrator, biting his lip as he waited, his sandwich hanging limp in his hands, completely forgotten.

On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. Never long enough to do more than make him flinch. "It's not a fucking fidget spinner," he muttered under his breath. He had dropped his sandwich and was now clenching the edge of the table, biting back a whine of desperation.   


By the end of lunch, Theo was grinding his teeth, his cock weeping in his pants, frustration running through every part of his body. It was all he could do to stop himself from falling to the ground at Liam's feet and beg him for release. He let out a sigh of relief as Liam finally got up, slipping the remote into his pocket and leaving the cafeteria.   


***

Theo's next class wasn't with Liam and he was mid sentence answering a question in his Spanish class when a low hum started in his pants, making him stutter over his words. It was faint, as if the signal was too far away, but it persisted for the whole lesson, not moving up or down but staying constant. It was maddening.

When the bell went, Theo all but ran out of the class, making his way directly to his truck, chucking his bag into the backseat. His hands gripped the steering wheel as the vibrations intensified. Liam must be closer. He held out until it started to fade again as Liam moved further away. "Fuck," he whispered. This was fun, but also so intense. His cock ached from being hard for so long. All he wanted to do was get home, free his cock and give himself some relief.

As soon as he was calm enough, Theo started up his truck. Liam had lacrosse practice until 5, and no one else would be home before then.

When he arrived home, Theo bounded up the stairs and slammed his door behind him, fingers already wrestling with the button of his jeans. He shoved his pants down his thighs, his briefs following immediately, a needy moan falling from his lips as soon as his hand wrapped the head of his cock, spreading the liquid weeping from his tip as he started stroking. Moments later he was coming with Liam's name on his lips, come coating his hand and stomach, leaving him panting as he leaned against the door of his bedroom.   


After a few minutes, Theo was still hard, and he flopped back on his bed, luxuriating in a long, slow wank, hips rising up off the bed to meet his fist. He'd never been so vocal on his own before, but moans and whines were slipping from his lips and filling the air. The plug was still inside him, no longer vibrating but still moving inside of him and pressing against his prostate. It didn't take him long to reach the edge, but he prolonged it, teasing himself, bringing himself higher and higher until his legs were trembling and he was keening, his brow damp with sweat.

He cried out as a light hum started. Liam was on his way home and getting closer. And the closer he got the harder the vibrations got. Theo bit into his hand, tears streaming down his cheeks as he thrust up into the air, his oversensitized cock pulsing as he came hard, splattering his chest again. He gasped as he collapsed against the mattress, the vibrations still humming through him. He groaned, curling up into a ball, fingers digging into his legs as he tried to ride the wave of pleasure.   


Theo staggered to his feet as he heard a car door slam down in the street, walking into that bathroom and locking the door. He needed to get clean before Liam got a whiff of how horny he was. He just managed to get into the shower and under the stream of hot water as the front door opened, biting his lip bloody as he leaned against the shower wall. Five minutes later the vibration finally shut off, and Theo sighed with relief, his shoulders drooping as he stuck his head under the water.

By the time he left the shower and got dressed, making his way downstairs, Jenna and David were both home and Liam was setting the table. Theo grabbed the cutlery, nudging his shoulder with a friendly smile as he helped, Liam rolling his eyes as he set down the plates. As Theo sat down, he only just managed to catch the wince as the toy moved inside of him, brushing over his sensitive inner walls. But Liam was as oblivious as ever, talking rapidly about what happened at school while Theo played with his food.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo knew he was tempting fate, not taking the toy out before he went to sleep. He’d taken it out and cleaned it while he was in the shower, but had placed it straight back in. And now, he didn’t know if he was regretting it or if he was thrilled.

Between the thin walls between their rooms he could hear Liam muttering, the intensity of the vibrations ramping up and down. Theo bit down on his hand, his other clenched around the base of his cock as he tried to hold on.

“What the fuck is this thing?” He heard Liam grumble. “What does this do?”

Oh fuck, he’d found the small button on the side, the one that controlled the different settings. He couldn’t help the soft whine that fell from his lips as the toy started pulsing inside of him, then switching to a soft flutter, and then alternating between the two.

Come coated his hand as he came, his teeth making indents in his flesh as he bit down as hard as he could. His ass was clenching hard around the toy, the toy that was still going, driving him impossibly higher. He was still coming, still spasming, though nothing was coming out. Tears started leaking down his cheeks. His lips mouthed Liam’s name around his hand, no sound coming out. His lungs were burning with the desperate need for air.

Liam kept him there for a whole minute before he finally huffed, turning the toy off. Theo heard him throw it onto his bedside table and sighed with relief, burying his face in his pillow.

His heart was racing a million miles an hour as he heard Liam’s hand hit the wall beside his bed.

“Theo?” He heard Liam say faintly through the wall.

He swallowed, tongue swirling around his dry mouth.

“Yeah?” He croaked.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked. “Your heart’s beating really fast.”

Theo made a conscious effort to calm himself down, sucking deep lungfuls of air. “I’m fine,” he said a minute later. “Go to sleep.”

Liam sighed, and Theo heard him roll over, settling into his bed. At this rate, Liam was definitely going to catch him. And that terrified and excited him in equal measure.

***

Theo sat a bit closer to Liam and his friends at lunch, feeling bolder. Liam hadn't touched the remote all day, though he knew he'd placed it in his bag. Theo had checked before they left for school.

Sure enough, Liam pulled it out, showing it to Mason and Corey. "Do you guys know what this is?" He asked them.

Theo bit back a laugh at the flash of horror in Mason's eyes, who turned and glared at Corey. Corey shook his head, looking confused, reaching into his pocket. He shook his head again, looking back to Liam, who pressed the on button, jacking up the dial.

"Nope," Mason said when clearly nothing happened to him. Theo was too busy trying not to moan to laugh now. He'd gotten the idea from somewhere, obviously.

Corey's gaze fell on him, a mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

"Can you hear a buzzing noise?" Corey asked innocently.

Liam tilted his head like a puppy, focusing his hearing. "Yeah, I can actually."

Mason followed Corey's gaze, while Liam closed his eyes, oblivious to their knowing looks at him, the bitten back smirks.

"Maybe if you follow the noise, you'll find what it connects to," Mason suggested, winking at Theo.

"Huh, maybe," Liam agreed. The bell chose to ring, and Liam turned off the remote. Theo pouted as he watched him shove it down in his pocket. "Will you help me look after school?" He asked as they started walking out.

Corey smirked back at Theo as he answered. "Nah, we have to study. Sorry man. Good luck though."

***

Theo sent Liam a text, letting him know he was in the car waiting. A few minutes later Liam flung open the door, greeting him cheerfully. He waited to see if Liam would say anything about the remote, but when he just started rambling about Biology, Theo started up the truck with a shrug. He must have forgotten about it.

They were halfway home when Liam dipped his hand in his pocket, pulling out his phone, the remote falling out and sliding onto the floor. Liam picked it up with a frown.

"Oh shit," he groaned. "I forgot all about this."

"Forgot about what?" Theo asked, trying for innocence. It wasn't very convincing, but Liam didn't seem to notice.

"I found this in my bag the other day," Liam explained. "I was gonna try and figure out what it was for."

Theo made a hum of interest but said nothing. He was too busy trying to tamp down his chemosignals. He couldn't trust his voice.

Which was why it was such a shock when it came, the vibration of the truck combined with the sudden hard pulse against his prostate making him squeak.

Liam turned to look at him quizzically, but the sound of the engine hid the sound of the toy. Theo shivered through the pulses. He couldn't believe that Liam was sitting close enough to touch and yet had no idea how he was affecting him.

They arrived home and Liam jumped out of the truck immediately, tucking the remote into the pocket of his hoodie.

It was still on.

Theo watched his back as he turned off the engine. Would Liam realise?

Slowly he lowered himself out of the truck, grabbing his bag and trying to walk normally after Liam. It was difficult when every movement made the toy press deeper inside of him, his knees trembling as the precipice approached.

They were going to give out any second now.

Liam paused, turning slowly, blue eyes pinning him in place. They drifted down, head tilting as he listened. Inevitably, his gaze settled on Theo's erection, clearly outlined against his tight jeans. The deep ocean blue traveled back up, still clouded slightly with confusion.

Suspicion filled his eyes. He reached into his pocket, the remote in his hands, gaze intent.

He turned the dial up, and Theo couldn't have held in the moan if he tried. His knees finally gave up and he fell, caught in a pair of muscular arms, held against a broad chest. He should have been embarrassed by the fact that he'd just come in his pants but he wasn't. Liam knew. _He knew._

"You little shit," Liam breathed. "You put this in my bag, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Theo murmured.

Liam pulled away, one hand on each hip as if to make sure that Theo could stand before letting go. He studied Theo's face, flushed from his orgasm. "Why?" He asked.

Well, that was the kicker now wasn't it? Why had Theo done it? Why hadn't he just ended their little will they/won't they flirtationship and admitted that he'd wanted Liam? Why trick him when he could have just opened his mouth and told him the truth? Theo didn't have the answers.

He'd observed Corey using Mason's remote to make him come in the middle of the library and he'd wanted the same thing so badly that he'd driven straight to the sex shop after school and bought one, slipping the remote into Liam's bag the very next morning.

Theo searched for an answer that would satisfy Liam, that wouldn't scare him off. "I wanted to know how it would feel," he said eventually, "to come because of you."

Liam frowned slightly. "And how does it feel?" He asked.

Theo licked his lips nervously. "Fucking amazing," he admitted.

"And how many times did you come?" Liam continued. For once, he was giving nothing away, his face completely blank. Theo searched his faze, puzzled. Why wasn't Liam reacting? Liam grew impatient, stepping forward, a hand slowly reaching up to wrap around his throat. His breath was hot on Theo's ear. "How. Many. Times?"

Theo whimpered. Liam was so hot when he was pissed off, and he'd never turned off the remote. The toy was still pulsing just as insistently inside him, keeping him desperate. "I don't know," he said hoarsely. "Five, maybe?"

Liam leaned back, blue eyes scanning his face. "Five?" He repeated.

Theo ran through the past two days, mentally counting. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure," he said.

"And you kept it in this whole time? Just waiting?" Liam asked softly. His thumb was rubbing gently against the side of his neck, unwittingly soothing him. Theo could feel himself melting. Liam was touching him. Fucking finally.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Last night when I asked if you were okay your heart was beating really fast, just like it is now," Liam observed.

"The toy," Theo croaked. "It was still going."

"And you'd already come," Liam nodded. "How does it feel?"

"It's too much," Theo gasped, "and nowhere near enough."

Liam tilted his head, eyes shining with curiousity. It was the first sign of emotion Theo had seen from him in the last two minutes. "What do you mean by that?" Liam questioned him.

Theo groaned. "It's not enough," he repeated, "because I want _you_."

Liam smiled. "There we go, we got there in the end," he said, releasing Theo's throat. He stepped back, pulling out the remote and turning it off. "I want you on my bed, naked, in thirty seconds," he instructed. "I want you to show me your new toy."

Theo blinked. "Are you serious?" He checked.

"Twenty seconds," Liam responded.

Theo bolted.


	3. Chapter 3

Theo was waiting with bated breath, kneeling on all fours on Liam’s bed, completely naked. He’d never felt more vulnerable and yet more turned on in his life. He was almost waiting for Liam to pop his head in and tell him he’d only been joking, but he was at least 85% sure that Liam would never do something like that to him.

Liam was moving around downstairs, kicking off his shoes, putting his keys down, and then slowly walking up the stairs and down the hallway. He paused at the door, but Theo clearly heard his gasp.

“Oh,” Liam sighed. “Would you look at that?”

He approached the bed, standing at the end of it. It was so tempting to turn around and look at him, but somehow Theo resisted, waiting to see what Liam had in store for him.

His mind raced a million miles an hour. Did Liam like what he could see? Was he going to get him off with the remote again? Was he going to touch him? God, was he going to _fuck_ him? His mouth watered at the thought of Liam's cock filling him up. He'd never seen it, but he'd fantasised about it so many times after a conversation he'd overheard at school. 

It had been two of the newer members of the team, the baby gays as Corey and Mason affectionately called them. Theo had followed them down the hallway, idly listening to their conversation about the hung captain of the lacrosse team. It had taken him a moment to realise they'd been talking about Liam, and he'd choked, garnering a judgmental look from the two freshmen.

They had stormed off, pinky's linked, while Theo fell against the wall, trying to hack up his lung, face blazing red.

He was brought back to the present by a light tap on the butt plug, making him gasp as it pressed against his prostate. His cock, hanging low between his legs, jerked, a bead of come dripping down onto Liam's bedspread.

"Welcome back," Liam chuckled. "Your mind wandered for a second there."

"How could you tell?" Theo asked hoarsely.

"You went really still," Liam explained, "and your breathing got a bit shallower."

"Observant," Theo noted. He burned to roll over and look up at Liam, but something kept him still.

"What were you thinking about?" Liam asked.

Theo flushed, remaining quiet, and Liam gave a disapproving hum. "I asked you a question, Theo. Don't you want to make me happy?"

He squirmed. "Yes," he whispered. Liam just waited. "I was thinking about you," he continued. "I was thinking about how good you'll fill me up."

Suddenly there was a hand on his ass, caressing the cheek. "That wasn't so hard, was it baby boy?"

Theo trembled, biting back a whimper. Oh god. Liam calling him that made him feel all the things.

"You like that," Liam stated, still rubbing slow, soothing circles into his skin. "You like being called that, don't you? My baby boy."

Theo nodded, and Liam gave a happy sigh, tapping the toy again. This time, he couldn't stop the whine that slipped past his lips, another glistening white bead joining the first.

"I can't believe that you've been having all this fun without me," Liam said, tugging on the plug. Theo whined louder, arms quaking, threatening to give out on him.

"What did you like the most about it?" Liam asked, pushing the toy back inside him. Theo's arms gave out and he moaned, face pressed into the mattress between his clenched fists. It was hard to find the words, the pleasure short-circuiting his brain.

"It was naughty," he gasped. "I had no idea when you would touch it, and you had no idea how good you were making me feel."

Liam hummed thoughtfully. "That's true," he mused.

His hand disappeared, and a chill sent a shiver down his spine as Liam moved away from him. Theo turned his head, watching as Liam sat in the chair by his desk, remote held out in front of him. Liam's eyes glittered with amusement as he twisted the dial.

Theo melted instantly, his cock twitching and hips bucking as the intensity of the vibrations inside him got harder. "Oh fuck," he moaned, eyes turning glassy as he tried to keep them open to watch Liam's reaction.

"Beautiful," Liam breathed.

He turned it back down again and Theo tried to catch his breath, his chest heaving. His whole body was wracked with tremors, hypersensitive, every nerve firing at once. Theo couldn't tell anymore if it felt good or bad, it was just sensation.

He craved touch, but it seemed like Liam wasn't done with him yet.

The toy started pulsing as Liam touched the button on the side, a slow and steady thrum, and then a faster, more frantic, pulse, and then finally a fast, deep pulse that had his eyes flashing and claws extending, an animalistic snarl slipping from behind bared fangs. Liam's eyes turned gold as well as he stared at him with a predatory fascination, his body tense, poised, ready to strike at any moment.

Theo struggled with his animals for a moment, fighting back control. Letting go didn't have to mean losing his sense of self, not with Liam. He turned his head down, staring at his fingers, glaring at them and willing them back into human fingernails. Slowly, slowly, they turned back and he focused next on his fangs. He ran his tongue over them, feeling the sharp spike against his tongue. They slid back in, his control returning. When he looked back at Liam, it was with green eyes.

Liam had turned off the remote while he fought back, and he set it down on the desk behind him, eyes locked with Theo's. When he stood, he was liquid given form, graceful, every move deliberate. Theo had never seen him move that way before, and he was utterly entranced.

Moving next to him, Liam reached a hand towards him, running it through his hair tenderly. He gripped, but it was loose enough that Theo could pull away if he wanted to. Liam used the grip to guide Theo up onto his knees, head facing towards him. Like this, with Liam standing next to the bed and Theo kneeling on top of it, they were the same height, and Theo gazed into Liam's deep blue eyes, open and trusting. He was Liam's, completely and utterly.

"I'm sorry for pushing you too far," Liam said quietly, his hand moving down to cup his cheek.

Theo shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You don't like losing control like that," Liam observed.

"No," Theo agreed. He thought for a moment, trying to puzzle out the reason why. Liam waited patiently, fingers stroking over his scalp. "I think... I don't want to be a chimera in here with you. I just want to be me."

Liam nodded slowly. "I see," he said. "Then I'll try to keep to that as much as possible."

"Thanks," Theo whispered, eyes dropping.

The other boy pulled him close, arms wrapping around him, tucking Theo's face into his neck so that he could breathe him in. Theo felt all of the tension leave his body as he scented Liam. It should probably have felt weird, hugging Liam while he was naked and Liam wasn't, but it was actually nice. He felt safe here. For someone like him, someone who had been desperately trying to survive ever since they were a child, it was an admission of how much Liam meant to him, far more than anything else could have been.

He ached to put it into words.

"I feel safe with you," he murmured, lips brushing over the sensitive skin of Liam's neck, making him shiver. Liam tightened his arms around him, lips pressed on top of his head.

"I'm glad," he said. "That's all I've wanted for you, for a long time now. I want you to feel like this is your home."

Slowly, Theo pulled back, looking at him. He took a deep breath, nostrils still filled with Liam's scent, letting it make him brave. "Home isn't these walls, Liam. Safety isn't this roof over my head." He shook his head, and Liam went still, waiting for him to go on. "Liam, its you."

Liam sighed, leaning forward to rest his head against Theo's. "God," he whispered. "Theo, you literally take my breath away." He took Theo's hand, bringing it up to rest against his heart. Theo could feel how warm Liam was through his shirt, could feel the steady beat of his heart under his hand. "This is yours," Liam said quietly.

Theo nodded, and they parted slightly, both of them searching each other's faces, feeling something click between them, some acknowledgement of mine and yours. The next thing he knew, there was a hand wrapped around his throat, Liam's thumb digging into his collarbone as he tugged him closer, lips moving over Theo's softly, exploring his mouth with a growing urgency, need making both of them greedy as their hands mapped each other's bodies.

"Need you," Theo groaned. It was swallowed by Liam's tongue stroking against his, but Liam hummed in acknowledgement, hands moving down to grip his ass, kneading his flesh. He pulled Theo flush against him, the scrape of Liam's denim jeans over his cock making him pant and whine, until he couldn't take it anymore, throwing his head back with a loud moan.

Liam's lips moved to his pulse, sucking against it and Theo moaned even louder, baring his throat to Liam's searching, hungry mouth, desperate for more of everything.

Theo groaned in disappointment as Liam moved away, out of his reach, bruised lips turned into a pout. Liam smirked at him as he pulled his shirt up over his head, and Theo forgot his disappointment entirely as he took in Liam's chest, smattered with a generous amount of hair, the trail of it leading down. He followed it with his eyes, watching as Liam unbuttoned his jeans, pushing the zipper down with a sigh of relief. The jeans were slowly shimmied down his legs, Liam bending over and obscuring Theo's view as he stepped out of them.

When he stood up, Theo's eyes widened.

The baby gays had not been exaggerating. If anything, they hadn't done it justice.

"Holy fuck, Liam," Theo breathed. "Would you look at that?"

The tent in the front of Liam's briefs was substantial. It was long and thick and hard, the tip clearly outlined, damp with evidence of his arousal, the salty scent of it making Theo feel weak. He didn't know where he wanted it more. In his mouth or in his ass.

It took every bit of self-control Theo had to tear his gaze away from the outline of Liam's cock to look up at him. Liam was smirking, looking pleased.

"You want me, baby boy?" He purred.

Theo didn't think he could put into words how badly every part of his body ached for Liam to fill him up, so simply nodded, licking his lips as he looked back down at Liam's cock, now being stroked through the thin layer of fabric by Liam's hand. Theo knew his eyes were wide, knew he probably looked like a dirty little slut as he stared, but he didn't care. He'd been hard for two days, teased relentlessly by Liam playing with the remote, coming multiple times but never filled, never satiated. He was starving.

"Please," he managed to whisper. "Liam, please."

Liam stepped closer, reaching for Theo, hands running up his chest, lips searching for his. Theo met him halfway, leaning in eagerly to kiss him, hands gripping Liam's hips. He played with the edge of Liam's underwear, waiting for a signal.

"You can take them off," Liam smiled. "You can touch me, Theo."

Theo wasted no time, shoving them down and freeing Liam's cock, wrapping his hand around it. He explored while Liam kissed him, fingers gently stroking and pulling back the foreskin, swiping over the weeping slit. It was so big, bigger than anything Theo had ever had in his ass before. The thought made him wild. Liam would be the first to stretch him out like this.

"Feels good," Liam sighed, leaning his head back. Theo pressed a kiss to his shoulder, stroking his hand up and down. It was nowhere near enough to get Liam off but was enough to tease.

This time when Liam stepped back, Theo growled, hands empty and reaching for him. Liam chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. "I'm just getting some lube, Theo. Is that okay?"

"Oh fuck yes," Theo breathed. "Hurry up."

Liam stared at him, a smile creeping onto his face. "I love how much you want me, god it's so hot. I can't wait to have you."

He turned away, moving over to the bedside drawer and rummaging through it, pulling out some lube. It was a large bottle, and Theo's eyes widened as he thought about Liam using it to finger himself. How many times had he lain there on the other side of the wall, fingers in his ass as he tried to stay quiet, wanting to be filled by something bigger and longer. Theo had done the same a million times, most nights, really, and the wasted opportunities tasted like ashes in his mouth. If only he'd spoken up sooner. God, the fun they could have been having.

Liam followed his gaze down to the lube, blushing a little. "Okay, it was a gift from Mason when he found out I was bi, but I'm not gonna deny that I've been using it."

"How often?" Theo asked, his voice husky, lust a lion roaring in his chest.

"Every now and again," Liam said, playing with the bottle in his hands. "Mostly really late at night, when I wake up hard after a dream."

"What kind of dreams?" Theo pressed. This was a fun little game. Had Liam been dreaming of him too?

Liam's eyes flashed, lips turning up. "Mostly dreams where I chase you and pin you to the ground."

Theo's mouth ran dry, his pulse racing. "Yeah?" He asked.

Liam nodded, eyes still burning gold. "Oh yeah, and then you bare your neck to me, and you raise that gorgeous ass of yours in the air, and you beg for me."

Theo shuddered, moving back on the bed, turning his back to Liam, dipping his chest down onto the bed, ass up. He looked at Liam over his shoulder, lust drunk, before turning back away and baring his throat.

Seconds later, Liam was on him, his weight heavy on Theo's back, his teeth at his throat, his cock rock hard where it was pressed against his ass. "God, you're fucking perfect," Liam growled.

Theo pressed back against him, heart beat frantically in his chest. He was so excited and turned on. "Only for you," he groaned. "God, just touch me already."

"I _am_ touching you," Liam huffed, fangs scraping over his flesh and making him whine. 

"Not where I need you to," Theo said, writhing, but Liam had him completely pinned, his weight bearing down on him until he couldn't move, Liam's fangs gripping him a little harder. Theo's cock twitched, his ass clenching around the toy he now knew was nowhere near enough. He needed more, needed to be filled, but Liam wasn't letting him move to get what he needed. "Please," he begged.

"And where do you want me to touch you, Theo?" Liam asked, licking over the slight indents his teeth had left, his voice dark with lust. "Tell me."

Theo whined, frustrated. He fought back against the fog of lust, turning his head until he could see blue. "I want you to take that fucking toy out and fill me up properly. I want you to make me yours in every way possible. I want you, now. Is that explicit enough for you?"

Liam smirked. "It'll do," he purred. He leaned down, and it was an awkward angle, but they kissed anyway, Theo craning his neck, trying to chase him. Liam's lips tasted like heaven, and he knew he'd never get enough of them.

He moved away, and Theo waited, holding his breath as two warms hands traced down his back and gripped his ass. He dropped his head, presenting himself as high as he could, eager for Liam's approval. Liam seemed to appreciate it, sighing happily as he caressed both round cheeks and then parted them, revealing the toy that had been what had started this whole thing.

Liam didn't waste time tapping and teasing, instead gripping it and slowly pulling, easing it out of Theo's body. Theo groaned long and low, feeling as his ass relinquished it, leaving him gaping open and distressingly empty. "Please," he gasped. "Liam, now."

The toy clattered to the ground but Theo didn't care, his whole body shuddering as he felt a finger exploring him, brushing over his rim. "So pretty," Liam whispered. Theo heard the lube bottle open as Liam squeezed some, and soon Liam's finger returned, slick as it slipped inside of him. It was cool, soothing on his heated inner walls. He rubbed his face against the blanket beneath him, whispering his pleas for more, eyes wet with tears. He'd never been so desperate before, but this was Liam, and it was different, special. Liam's finger softly stroking him was a million times more sensual than anything else he'd ever experienced, and Theo was overwhelmed.

The second finger soon followed, and Theo was keening Liam's name, breathless, trying to suck in air against the blanket, turning his head so that he could gasp and pant and moan. Every touch was stoking the fire, need burning under his skin like a current. By the time Liam added a third, Theo was clenching both fists into the fabric underneath him, trying desperately to hold on.

"My sweet boy," Liam crooned. "My baby boy. You're doing so well. We're almost there, just one more."

Theo acknowledged him with a nod, relaxing as much as possible as Liam slipped in the fourth finger. It ached a little, but Theo knew it was necessary. It was touching, that Liam wanted to make sure he was as prepared as possible.

"Now," he whispered hoarsely. "Fuck, Liam, now, now, now."

"Do you think you're ready for me?" Liam asked, his fingers pressed deep inside him.

"God yes," Theo said. He barely recognised his voice, the needy whine to it. "I want your cock."

The fingers vanished, and then there was something even bigger pressed against his entrance. Liam slicked up his cock, rubbing it over his stretched rim, catching the head of his cock on it and flicking out, teasing both of them, but Theo was already far too gone for teasing. The next time, he pressed back, so that Liam slipped inside him, both of them groaning loudly at the feeling.

"Fuck," Liam moaned. "Oh god, Theo. Fuck."

Theo moaned his agreement, slipping back further, working himself onto Liam's cock, fighting for every inch of it,  the burn of the stretch only fueling the fire in his belly.

Fingers gripped his hips painfully hard, holding him still, and he felt as Liam leaned over, his forehead resting on the centre of Theo's back as he gasped for air. "So tight," he wheezed. "Jesus fucking christ."

The need to move made Theo restless, and he tried pushing back on Liam's hold, growling his approval as Liam let him sink back further. Moments later, Liam was fully seated, and Theo was in heaven. Nothing else could ever hope to compare with this feeling.

Liam pressed a hand on his back, pushing himself back up and keeping Theo pinned as he slowly slid out, easing himself back in, and then out again, and then in, going slowly until the motion became a little easier, the lube doing its work. And then he paused, waiting.

"What is it?" Theo asked impatiently.

Liam said nothing, and Theo turned his head to look at him, green eyes meeting gold. He watched as they bled back into blue, Liam gritting his teeth and forcing the change back to human. He blinked a few times, his gaze eventually meeting Theo's.

"What is it?" He asked again, softer this time.

There was a flush creeping up Liam's neck. "My wolf is fighting for control," he admitted, voice rough. "It wants to claim you."

Theo searched his face. "I don't want it to," he said eventually.

Liam nodded, a pinched expression appearing on his face. "I know," he said quietly.

Theo waited until Liam looked back at him, until he was focused on him. "I want _you_ to claim me."

"What?" Liam choked.

Theo just smiled at him. "I'm already yours anyway," he explained. "I have been ever since you plunged that sword into the ground."

"But-" Liam objected.

He broke off as Theo clenched hard around him, throwing his head back with a moan. "Less talking," Theo snapped. "More fucking."

Liam groaned his name as Theo worked himself back onto his cock, his ass undulating as he forced Liam's cock deeper inside of him. He went slowly, teasing him, egging him on, and Liam took the bait, shoving him down so that he could fuck him hard and fast, his chest plastered to Theo's back as he thrust inside of him again and again.

Theo didn't complain though, it was exactly what he wanted, and he bared his throat, moaning and moving to meet every snap of Liam's hips. Liam's teeth returned, human this time, blunt as they bit down.

"Do it," Theo growled. "Fucking bite me, Liam."

Liam pulled out of him, flipping Theo over, manhandling him into the position he wanted before plunging inside of him again. His eyes were blue, the deepest blue that Theo had ever seen, and he drowned in them as he gazed up at him, hands reaching for Liam as he pulled him down on top of him.

He wrapped himself around the other boy, feeling sweat beading on his skin as he bucked his hips to meet Liam, feeling every inch of his thick cock deep inside of him. His own cock was leaking a near constant stream of come, pooling on his stomach, but he was long past caring. This was exactly what he needed, and he grunted and groaned into Liam's ear, urging him to give him more, to fuck him harder, to make him feel good. He praised Liam again and again, telling him good he felt, begging him to keep going.

"I'm going to come," Liam moaned, burying his face in Theo's neck, hips stuttering. Theo moaned, gripping his hair.

"Do it, fill me up," he moaned. "Fuck yes."

Liam moaned his name as he came, and Theo could feel his cock pulsing as he strained, his cock deep inside as he tried to get as close as possible.

But then, instead of pulling out, he just kept moving, fucking Theo through his orgasm and staying as hard as ever. "That's so hot," Theo said hoarsely, cock leaking even more now. He felt hot, almost unnaturally so, his fingers and toes tingling, his balls tight against his body. "Liam, I'm close," he warned.

"Good," Liam said, looking down at him. He brought a hand up, pressing against his throat. "Baby boy, your ass is fucking fantastic. So hot and tight for me."

Theo smiled, and Liam dipped down, grinding inside of him as he kissed him. It was messy and perfect, their tongues clashing and stroking, their moans growing louder as they moved as one. Theo was shaking now, his fingers trembling as they moved over the slick skin of Liam's back, trying to hold on to reality.

"Now," he whispered urgently.

"Where?" Liam asked, knowing exactly what he meant.

Theo let one of his hands fall, brushing it over his left collarbone. "Here," he said, using his other hand to guide Liam down.

One more hard thrust and Theo was coming, wailing Liam's name. One more, and Liam was biting down on his collarbone, his fangs piercing the skin, blue eyes filling Theo's vision as he stared up at him,  his body going lax in Liam's arms. He felt it as Liam came a second time, but it felt very far away, the fire in his chest as the bond burned to life consuming all of his attention. It hurt, but on the other end of it he could feel Liam's elation, and suddenly the pain didn't seem anywhere near as important.

Liam kissed his mark, licking his lips, looking up at Theo. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and he made a soft moan, the hand still gripped in Liam's hair tugging as he brought him up for a searing kiss. He poured all of his emotion into it. His relief, his happiness, his hope, his love, and Liam gave it all back, an endless feedback loop of positivity that seared through him, banishing all of the black, until the world was just white noise in the background.

Theo fell back against the mattress, gazing up at his mate, his body heavy with exhaustion, like he'd just run ten miles.

"My mate," he whispered, fighting against gravity to bring his hand to Liam's face, brushing the tips of his finger on his cheek. Liam caught it, kissing each one, staring down at him, his gaze affectionate, his kisses tender.

"Yours," he confirmed, leaning down to kiss him sweetly.

They both winced as Liam moved back, easing his cock out of Theo's ass, and Theo lay there shuddering as come pulsed out of his body. Liam rolled off the bed, returning promptly with a small towel, which he used to clean Theo up. The roughness on his skin made him mewl, and Liam pressed a kiss to his thigh in apology.

Sleepy now, Theo watched as Liam wiped his cock clean, throwing the towel into the washing basket and moving to Theo's side of the bed. He gave a sleepy grumble as Liam moved him, easing the blanket out from underneath his body and placing it over him, his lips cool as they pressed against his temple.

"Why am I so tired all of sudden?" Theo complained, turning his head slightly towards Liam.

"It's the bite," Liam said, caressing his cheek. "It takes a lot out of you."

Theo sighed, fighting against sleep. "Will you stay?" He asked.

"Of course," Liam said. He moved quickly to the other side of the bed, climbing in and cuddling up behind Theo, lips on his neck. "Better?" He asked.

Theo hummed, warm and content, feeling Liam's love gathering around him like a cocoon.

He drowsed in Liam's arms, almost too far gone to hear his words.

"Will you wear it again for me?" He asked. "The toy?"

Theo smiled. "Definitely."


End file.
